


The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels), Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The CEO and the Bounty Hunter Part 3

It's late at the station. Well past her shift, but Officer Naomi Silverhawk can't rest. This Adriana Rys case has been eating away at her since the former CEO first disappeared. She found it very unsettling how quick everyone else was to assume that the daughter, Kenna Rys, was responsible. Sure, there was a motive, flimsy as it was. But why would Kenna go to the trouble of murdering her mother; especially when it was public knowledge that Adriana was set to retire the following year? Meanwhile, Luther Nevrakis ascended the corporate ladder in Kenna's absence; a fact that no one else seems to think is suspicious.

The young officer spent days pouring over the case, scrutinizing every detail. She was also the lone voice calling for an autopsy only to be swiftly shut down by Chief Tommy Walsh. The older, pudgy man reeks of corruption, with a five o'clock shadow that accentuates his double chin, a red hue to his skin from always yelling at the top of his lungs, donut crumbs encrusted on his uniform along with sweat stains under his armpits and a perpetual shine of perspiration on his face. He's in Nevrakis' pocket. Naomi knows this. Too bad a hunch doesn't amount to much in court. 

Further complicating things is Kenna's disappearance a few weeks ago. Naomi reexamines the file, noting the eyewitness testimony that placed her with another woman of about the same age at Rys Tower. People think she was trying to contact Diavolos Nevrakis but soon fled the scene. Apparently, that plan was unsuccessful. But what was Kenna trying to accomplish? And who was the woman with her?

Of course, no one else noted that Governor Cruz has looked awfully chummy with Luther right after Adriana's disappearance. The former CEO was known to have a contentious relationship with the Governor, so clearly he and Luther benefitted as much, if not more, than Kenna. But it's all circumstantial with no hard proof. And that's what would be needed to go over Walsh's head and catch the real killer.

Like a ton of bricks, a realization comes to Naomi. She's seen the other woman before. She was with Russian mob boss Sergei Ivankov, but it wasn't in a friendly way. Associating with the likes of him is dangerous enough, but if this woman owes him money, she's in serious trouble. If only Naomi could reach them, maybe the three women could help each other. 

The Officer looks up any reports of sightings, trying to make a pattern. Nothing. It's all speculation anyway. The only thing happening is the blue light making Naomi's eyes burn. Tears run down her cheeks as she blinks, and her eyes sting. She reaches over to the pot of coffee and spits it out immediately. God knows how long it's been sitting out, and it's long since gone bad. 

Naomi's head is pounding. She's getting nowhere tonight, so she decides to call it. Despite the grogginess in her body, Naomi can't bring herself to go home and sleep. She's far too wound up, so she makes her way to the gym.

***

After about an hour lifting, punching, and running, Naomi's ready to wind down and finally get some rest. She undresses, feeling the beads of sweat descend her sore body. It's a cold night, and a hot shower seems like just what she needs.

The citrus aroma wafts in Naomi's nose. She indulges in this time to herself away from the prying eyes at the station. Even the thought of her using the showers there would cause the men to explode in their pants. And the women there are ok, they just never seemed to accept Naomi. She's never been one to toe the line, and it rubs everyone the wrong way, which is fine. If she has to be a loner, so be it. Anything to serve the side of justice. Still, she wishes could have someone to call her own. Even Rys has that the woman by her side and they obviously mean something to each other. 

Naomi squeezes her own breasts, fantasizing that it's Rys and her female companion touching her instead. She observes her figure in a mirror next to her, taking special note of her ass. More than any other feature, it's her behind that gives Naomi the most pride. Years of squats, bridges, deadlifts, and a host of other exercises shaped her backside perfectly. Images of the women swirl in Naomi's mind, and she begins to circle her throbbing nub.

Years on the force have taught Naomi to be on her guard, but she's tried and overcome with desire. So it catches her off guard when she hears the spray of water on either side of her, and even more surprising to see the two most beautiful women she'd ever laid eyes on showering next to her. 

"Officer Silverhawk, my name is Kenna Rys, and this is my... my girlfriend, Val Greaves," Naomi catches a relieved smile coming from the women with the ponytail, "and we need to talk to you."

Naomi's chest heaves up and down at the sight of Kenna and Val wet and naked. Not to mention the way they stare at her own body. She grabs her soap, lathering herself as she tries to keep calm. "You're a wanted woman, Ms. Rys. Why should I help you?"

Kenna says nothing, instead soaping up her body, then walks closer to Naomi. The Officer's breath hitches, but not out of fear. She doesn't know why, but she trusts these two and feels safe, not to mention excited, to be huddled up against them both. 

Naomi's body tenses for a second as Val embraces her from behind then relaxes. Kenna whispers in her ear "we know you're the only one not on the take. Which means you're our only hope."

"Our? What's your stake in this, Ms. Greaves?"

"Not much. Just that I lo... care about Kenna. I almost made a huge mistake going after her, but she showed me how wrong I was. She showed me a lot, to be honest."

Naomi hides the smirk forming on her lips. What this bounty hunter means is that Kenna showed her affection. Love even. And the officer noticed how smitten they both were with each other. Although it was early in their relationship and they were still in that phase where you're afraid of admitting your feelings. Naomi is pretty sure the use of the word 'girlfriend' was significant. No doubt they'll both be talking about this later.

The three woman press themselves closer, careful to make sure they're alone. Naomi may have missed these two, but she's not daydreaming anymore. She notes the sounds of the vent struggling ever so slightly, the soapy suds smelling very fragrantly off Kenna and Val, the shadows formed by the dim light. She's careful not to let her imagination run wild and picture someone who isn't there, but she can't be too cautious.

Naomi walks the room with Kenna and Val close behind. None of them bother to put clothes on. Water beads off their bodies, giving off a slight echo against the tile. Once they determine that they're alone, they walk over to Kenna's locker. Naomi scans the same documents that Val saw. They prove the connection between Luther and the governor and would go a long way to blowing open this whole case. She also finds photos of Kenna at Rys Tower on the night of Adriana's disappearance. There's no way she could have committed the murder. Not when Adriana was at the Governor's mansion along with... 

"Luther!" Naomi slams her fist against the metal door. She doesn't care about the loud boom or the bruise that will soon form on her hand. "I knew that bastard was behind all of this." She looks Kenna and Val up and down, carefully studying their figures. "How did you obtain this?"

"With difficulty," Val offers up, "Mr. 'I'm Kenna's best friend' Diavolos turned out to be a dud. Couldn't betray daddy for this beautiful who also happened to be the only friend he ever had. So we ended up having to sneak in after hours and get everything."

Naomi raises an eyebrow. "You both just snuck into Rys Tower? As in one of the most heavily guarded places in the state?"

Val shrugs. "We're just that awesome."

Kenna smiles at Val, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her lover's ear, and addresses Naomi, cupping the officers face and leaning in until their noses touch. Val reaches from behind to palm Naomi's breasts and kisses the nape of her neck.

"Is this ok, Officer?"

"It's wonderful," Naomi calls out, extending her arm to grip Val's ass with one hand and Kenna's with the other.

"I trust we're all nice and comfortable," Kenna states, "so the fact is that it wasn't easy getting inside the tower. Like Val said, Diavolos decided not to help us out. But this is where being a nice person helped a lot. You see, people like Luther look down on security guards, janitors, anyone he considers beneath them. My mother, on the other hand, taught me to treat people with kindness and judge one by their character instead of their bank account. The people who work at Rys Energies know me, and they know I couldn't have murdered anyone, especially my mother. When Diavolos called for security, Val and I ran throughout the building only to discover that they were putting on a show and ended up helping us obtain all the evidence we needed to clear my name and put away, Luther."

"It helped that Kenna knocked out Luther in his office."

"Soon to be my office, once again. And God did that feel great. After all he's done to me, to knock that bastards teeth in felt so right."

Naomi tenses at Kenna's words, and presses their bodies tighter together as she looks Kenna straight in the eye.

"Kenna, please tell me you didn't kill him."

Kenna and Val exchange a glance before Val resumes kissing Naomi's shoulders and neck. The Officer's anxiety melts away as Kenna's hands descend her body and massage her ass cheeks. Kisses are peppered all over her face by Kenna, who stops short of her lips.

"Not to worry, Officer Silverhawk. As much as I would love to end that monster, I'd rather see him in jail forced to live with what he's done. I want him to see me lead Rys Energies in a way he never could. And I want to know that he's rotting in jail while I'm in bed with a gorgeous woman every night... maybe two women if a certain police officer is interested."

Naomi breath hitches in her throat. Despite her failed attempts to respond, Kenna and Val giggle and nod with approval.

"So Kenna and I got the evidence, but we had to hightail it immediately. Some of the guards were still loyal to Nevrakis, so I had to overpower them. Don't worry, nothing serious, just a couple of well-placed punches and kicks to get them out of our way."

"Val's worked with the police before, and word travels. It didn't take us long to figure out you were the only one we could trust."

"I appreciate that, Kenna. But I have to be very cautious with this. If anyone finds out I didn't take you both in, I'll lose my job. Maybe even go to jail. But if I abandon you, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror again."

"Which would be an awful shame, given how hot you are." Val whistles.

"Val!" Kenna smacks the bounty hunters arm. 

Naomi laughs. "It's ok, Kenna. I appreciate your... girlfriend's charm. Tell you what, not only will I help you with this, but I can get Sergei Ivankov and his 'associates' off your beautiful ass, Ms. Greaves. That is, as long as you're willing to testify against him in court."

Without warning, both Kenna and Val squeeze Namoi in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Officer Silverhawk. Val and I owe you everything."

"You can call me Naomi, and maybe let me breathe."

Kenna and Val loosen their grip, and the three of them stand naked in peaceful silence, not wanting to let go of each other. They caress each other's skin, hearing only the sound of their breath and their hearts ready to burst out of their chests.

"I hate to break the mood here, but none of this evidence will do any good if I don't get it to the right people." Naomi stops to lean in and softly press her lips to Kenna's, then to Val's. "I promise you both that I'm going to make this right. Then perhaps we can finish what we started tonight. But for now, I think you two, uh, girlfriends have a lot to discuss."

Kenna grabs Naomi by the arm and kisses her hard. "I mean it. We both do. If you ever want to be a part of this, you can."

"Oh, I intend to. I'll be seeing you lovely ladies soon."

"Until next time!" Val calls out while slapping Naomi's butt. The Officer smiles at Val before getting dressed and heading out to save them all."

"I can't believe it, Val. We're going to be ok. Everything's finally going to work out."

"You know, Naomi's right. You called me your girlfriend. Is that what I am to you?"

A blush overcomes Kenna's cheeks, and her eyes stop short of Val's as she bites her bottom lip. "Is that what you want to be?"

Val lifts Kenna's chin, so their eyes meet. "Absolutely. And I shouldn't have shied away from how I feel. I love you, Kenna Rys. I love you with all my heart."

The two women's bodies slam against the lockers. Kenna takes Val's mouth in hers. She massages the bounty hunters breasts urging her nipples into peaks as Val takes hold her ass and lifts her off the ground.

"Val!" Kenna laughs heartily for the first time in a long time. "We're both too slippery, I'm going to fall."

The bounty hunter spins Kenna around, setting her down to kiss her deeply. Her hand slowly reaches for Kenna's femininity, her fingers stroke the crease up and down, feeling how wet her girlfriend is.

"Oh, Val. I love you too. I've loved you since the night we met, right here. And... oh God. Val, don't stop!"

Val pumps her fingers in and out, eventually parting Kenna's soft, luscious folds with her tongue. She doesn't stop until Kenna comes allowing Val to lap up her girlfriend's nectar.

It's when Kenna licks Val's lips that she cries out, celebrating the consummation of their relationship. This is what she'd wanted to do from the moment she saw Kenna in that very same room. Hopefully, they would enjoy the taste of Naomi as well, but for now, that was lust. The bond with Kenna was everything from intense physical attraction to the way they both made each other happier than they thought they could be. 

Val shakes her head. It's so foolish how people feel the need to bottle up their feelings. But it doesn't matter. They're together now, and having sex for the first time. In the months to come, Luther and the Governor will be convicted of corruption and first-degree murder, the Russian mob will be put away with Val's help, and Kenna and Val will marry while remaining very close to Naomi. Close enough to enjoy her "company" on many a night. But right now, the only thing on Val's mind is the beauty of Kenna's center displayed before her, how exquisite she tastes, and how extraordinary she feels with Kenna's tongue inside her as well. 

Once, Val Greaves was someone with no one and nothing. Now she has a bright future ahead with the woman who's going to make up for all the love she's been missing.


End file.
